


Two birthdays. Two wishes.

by Teriana



Series: Thorinduil Wedding. The afterwords stories. [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Love, M/M, Romance, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teriana/pseuds/Teriana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two kings made a deal. Each of them will fulfill each one’s desires the whole day. No matter these desires can be strange or not. Poor Thorin!<br/>Wanted this elf???Fuck him hard then till the end of your days!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let this madness lasts forever

Thranduil offered this idea, as he was still pouting at Thorin for his forgetfulness.  
Thorin’s birthday was only in 5 months so that would be rather recklessly for Thorin to agree. But he was desperately in love with his fidgety Thranduil so he said totally yes to him.  
The Elven King was shining from the immense delight having secluded himself in Erebor’s library and contriving his new cunning plan.  
He had a lot of scenes in his crafty mind, imagining what he could probably do with the Dwarf King.  
That certainly should occur only in Mirkwood. He was sick’n’tired of beholding the lots of the dwarves in Erebor. Elves came here very rare only Legolas and Tauriel. Oh, this elf maiden always made him enraged. Besides, Tauriel seemed to be the only elf who had not been infected with a chickenpox as it turned out she had an immunity to it.  
He should certainly speak with this nasty elf maiden again he told himself. This celebration of his birthday in Mirkwood will be a very good occasion to see her.  
Thranduil was very stubborn in all things that were connected with the people he loved like Thorin or Legolas. He got used to get all the things done.  
So when he has already concocted all the pieces together in his mind painstakingly, he declared to Thorin he had a wish to celebrate his own birthday in Mirkwood.  
Thorin did not mind.

As it was the end of the week Thorin even offered Thranduil to spend not one day, but the entire week end at his place. The Elven King was extremely exulted.  
Later that evening the two kings were riding their horses slowly to Mirkwood holding their hands together.  
It was late, the sun has already died under the horizon and the first stars seemed to shine in the sky.  
Thorin and Thranduil kept the silence all their way, exchanging eloquent glances with each other only.  
They were travelling through the thick forest now. The huge, curved, perished, darkened trees rose above to the twilight skies. Darkness has fallen over it. Nothing grew anymore here.  
Mirkwood was enchanted with strong evil magic and it seemed abandoned boondocks.  
Thorin ran million times through this forest, but only now thought that it should be extremely difficult for Thranduil to live here as he loved the previous form of it. The form that was green and alive before.  
That’s why the Elven King probably preferred to stay in his disguised underground palace, hidden from alien’s eye in impenetrable thicket.  
Thranduil told him, he was very fond of being in solitude in his underground shelter where he felt in safety himself. It didn’t mean he loved to be lonely. That only meant he couldn’t afford to make long walks in his own forest after it was bewitched with evil spell. He was able to do the quick outings just two or three times a season.  
And every time he was accompanied by his hidden guards, who always kept their sharp lookout for their king, and kept the bows at the ready.  
The Dwarf King cast a glance over the Elven King again.  
He seemed to be puzzled with some thoughts and looked a bit nervous.  
“We need to get to my place till the midnight!” warned him Thranduil all of a sudden, spurring his horse.  
Thorin nodded obediently and followed after him.  
They have approached the gate of Thranduil’s dwelling in twenty minutes.  
The elf guards opened obligingly the doors letting the two kings to enter.  
“Go to Rhunen Gilgalad veranda. I’m going to change my clothes now!” ordered the Elven King.

Thorin nodded, leading himself through the meandering elvish corridors.  
He went to the second beautiful place in Thranduil’s terrain. The first was the Elven King’s bedroom.  
Thorin has sighed out dreamily, remembering their first wedding night here in Mirkwood.  
….The other dwarves stayed celebrating their king’s wedding in Rivendell, Thorin and Thranduil ran away from them all to Mirkwood. They were riding in mad haste and their horses were in lather when they at last arrived to Mirkwood.  
Thranduil was impatiently dragging the Dwarf King by the hand along the long corridors. When they entered his bedroom at last, they both felt their patience was exhausted. They were already insane together now, madly kissing and groping each other everywhere as if it was the last time for them to behold themselves.

There was such strong intensity of passions they even tore fabric of their clothes. The two kings were naked, staring wildly at each other, feeling their bodies burning and pulsating. They fell down on the furry carpet.  
“Don’t be scared!” whispered Thorin to his Elven King, who was now standing on his knees, with his back to the Dwarf King.  
Thorin pulled Thranduil’s buttocks aside and thrusted him. Thranduil has moaned from his new feeling in pleasurable pain. Thorin gripped the Elven King’s pulsating hard cock with his right hand starting to squeeze it.  
“You are so hard and tense inside. It might be painful for you. ” panted heavily Thorin and stopped for a while.  
“It’s my first time!” the Elven King blushed from ear to ear a bit awkwardly.  
“Ok. Please relax then,” told the Dwarf King. “You can get the real pleasure if you relax yourself. We should stop our haste now, otherwise we hurt ourselves and do not feel any delight.”  
Thranduil has nodded, relaxing his muscles permitting Thorin to go deeper inside of him.  
It made him lost his breath immediately and he was gasping for some air.  
“Try to move your buttocks back to me while I’m pushing my cock forward into you. That will double our efforts and you feel now how pleasurable our fucking becomes.”  
Thranduil nodded panting and started to return Thorin’s frictions moving his buttocks backwards him.  
The Elven King suddenly sensed some inner shivering that started vibrating in his body. It was spreading faster all over his body and he was preparing to experience some new feeling.  
But suddenly Thorin stopped, pulling away his cock from Thranduil’s hole.  
The Dwarf King turned his partner face to him and gave him a long tempting kiss.  
Thranduil answered him.  
Thorin then gently pushed the Elven King to the floor and leaned his long slender legs on his own shoulders.  
“Ok. Relax again now, please” asked Thorin. “This position you might like better, I thrust you also deep. But this time it will be more sensitive for you and if you try to return the frictions to me you even double your pleasure.”  
Thranduil slightly nodded, gazing into Thorin’s loving eyes a bit scared and with certain disbelief.  
Thorin slowly thrusted Thranduil’s hot hole. The Elven King sensed that pleasant shivering pleasure coming to him again. He has totally concentrated himself on his inner power.  
He did as Thorin offered him, moving his body towards him and moaned out loud.  
Indescribably sweet feeling pierced him down below.  
“Mahal, you’re so hot, miz duzkak, I can hardly restrain myself!” confessed panting heavily Thorin.  
“My soul is also on fire, nin meleth!” confessed Thranduil, panting from delight.  
Thorin was gazing into azure eyes of his beloved admiring and catching every emotion that reflected on his face. Thranduil was biting his lips impatiently, quickly opening and closing his eyes, opening his mouth for air.  
The Dwarf King was happy he was able to please his beloved that immensely.  
Thranduil licked his dried lips.  
Thorin pushed then harder sending even more sensual shivers to Thranduil’s body. Thousands of spikes pierced the Elven King’s body and he shuddered with pleasure in long lasting moan out loud.  
He was feeling his own burning flesh was about to explode.  
“Oh, Thorin, please!!!” begged Thranduil, frequently panting and screwed his eyes up moaning pleasantly even louder again having dug his fingers into furry carpet firmly.  
That loud moan filled with pleasure was a strength urge for Thorin to come.  
He has faded his pushes, having panted heavily and then shot his hot cum into Thranduil’s hole. The Elven King followed him gasping for air and sending his cum down his own belly.  
They were both breathless now.  
The Dwarf King suddenly noticed tears in lucent eyes of Thranduil.  
“Are you crying, miz duzkak?” asked worried Thorin. “I’ve made your body ached?”  
The Elven King’s cheeks have blushed.  
“Oh, Thorin. It was damn so grandiose fucking!” confessed he, feeling sweaty.  
“Yes, it was!” Thorin was still trying to regain his breath. “You should try to be on top, I see you’re very fond of being me in you.” smiled he joyfully pulling away his wet cock.  
Thranduil smiled back.  
“I believe I could try in some minutes. Give me some break! ” told he. But when Thorin lay down nearby, Thranduil felt his body heat and that thing aroused him greatly again.  
“Ok. Lie down!” offered he quickly.  
Thorin laughed in amazement.  
“Already lying.”  
Thranduil bent down to the Dwarf King’s soft wet cock, took in into his mouth and started to suck it, shaking it strongly with his hands.  
Thorin moaned.  
“You like it, don’t you?” Thranduil smirked, seeing the great desire in his eyes.  
“Immensly!”  
The Elven King hoped on the Dwarf King’s top inserting Thorin’s hardened cock into his own hole.  
It wasn’t hard now as it was well moisturized with Thorin’s cum already.  
Thranduil was swaying his body trying to find the right angle. These fidgeting moves have delighted Thorin greatly.  
“That is quite exciting!” approved the Dwarf King.  
Thranduil slightly nodded with his head.  
“Give me your hands! I want to hold them tight when I come again.” asked quickly Thranduil.  
The Dwarf King stretched his hands to his beloved.  
Thranduil inserted his fingers between Thorin’s ones.  
He started moving his buttocks up and down rubbing his cock along the Dwarf King’s belly. And that sense made him feeling aroused as well.  
The Elven King sensed as his cock was filling with its own strength.  
The pleasant shivering down his belly was growing with each move.  
He was moving not fast, but with some abrupt violent snatches for better feeling of Thorin’s cock inside of him.  
“You’re a talented lover, miz duzkak!” praised him Thorin.  
Thranduil was totally concentrated on his inner emotions.  
Thorin watched all his delighted emotions from underneath. His beloved was tasting and enjoying each moment. The way Thorin wanted him to feel his love and the way he himself wanted to feel it. Thorin was extremely happy they were together now at last, loving each other, sharing their mutual pleasures, melting, drowning in their endless rainbow happiness.  
His joyful thoughts were disturbed with Thranduil’s sudden loud long lasting cry from satisfaction.  
“Oh, Thorin! Oh, Thorin! Oh, Thoooorin!!!!!!!” he was screaming out loud, bursting into his pleasant climax again. His white thick cum perfused Thorin’s belly.  
He ceased his moves suddenly, panting, red cheeks. This emotion has struck him so fast and so strong devouring his body with all its might, he couldn’t utter a word. He was out of breath only panting.  
“Phew!!!” he sighed out heavily in some seconds after, moving away from Thorin’s body and lay down near him.  
The Dwarf King was savoring the delight of his beloved immensely, he sent his thanking smile to Thranduil.  
“You were perfect moving!” he praised the Elven King, kissing his dried lips. Thranduil was still panting beside, his eyes closed. “Seems it caught you off guard?!?”  
“…Yeah…” Thranduil showed his playful half opened eyes smile, kissing Thorin. “You’re still in me…”  
Thorin hugged him tenderly.  
“Thorin, you know what…,” Thranduil licked his dried lips and rubbed his nose against Thorin’s one.  
“Yes, miz duzkak?” wondered the Dwarf King.  
“I want more!” whispered eagerly the Elven King eye to eye. “I want you to take me from rear again. I’ve loved it a lot! Want you to do this to me once more.” he blushed a little.  
The Dwarf King laughed sprightly getting up from the carpet.  
“You’re insatiable, miz duzkak!”

Thorin attempted to lift Thranduil’s relaxed body and get it closer to him.  
The Elven King wasn’t able to resist. He hadn’t even any desire to do it.  
Thorin started to rub his soft cock against Thranduil’s soft pale buttocks, teasing him, making him shiver from tormenting inner urges.  
He then put it between his buttocks. Thorin was pressing them tighter close to his cock. He was rubbing and stroking it, making it harder.  
Then the Dwarf King penetrated him at last and Thranduil has moaned from delight.  
“Yes, fuck me this way! Right! Don’t stop! Don’t cease! Faster! Deeper!” ardently commanded he.  
Thorin was smiling broadly and subdued to every his persistent request doing his best and even more…  
Within some short minutes his hard efforts were rewarded with Thranduil’s out loud fervent screams and moans when he came 3rd time a night.  
“Oh, my! Oh, my! Thorin, I’m coming again…Mwaaa!” the Elven King sensed as he was cumming again.  
He collapsed panting and moaning on the furry carpet wet from his cum beneath, involving Thorin after him.  
The Dwarf King pressed him down with his heavy weight body.  
He has followed his beloved having come just right after him.  
“Hush please!” whispered Thorin into his ear. “I see you’re very fond of it, but I believe you should sound a bit quieter or your elves might think I’m killing their king here!” advised him kindly he.  
Thranduil smiled joyfully, fading away into collapsing sleep.  
Thorin felt himself as the happiest dwarf that moment….  
***  
The stone ground, eastern veranda itself was embedded into the rock. It always served as a very good guard post for watching the Lonely Mountain. Thranduil often used it as quiet area to rest in solitude being outside, but not having left his shelter. He spent here his spare time sometimes having his meals and watching the different seasons changing, watching the nature, listening to various sounds of it. But it almost always happened only when it was warm and not rainy, as the ground was opened place and could be incidentally covered with snow powder or rain streams.  
When Thorin came to this place he saw a huge round table that was heaped with lots of various dishes. There were meat and fish dishes, salads, fruit, sweets and a big silver metal jug of wine.  
The two wooden chairs were placed from left and right sides.  
Some long fair haired girl was playing a golden harp near the stone wall.  
“I’m back!” the merry voice came behind him.  
Thorin has turned around.  
The Elven King was dressed in some very slinky exquisite black fabric that accentuated all his body lines in very attractive way.  
Thorin highly estimated his taste, devouring him with his eyes.  
Thranduil observed it with a certain delight and winked him playfully.  
He then invited the Dwarf King to the laid table.  
“Please taste this delicious bull meat in berries dip!” Thranduil kindly offered beautifully decorated dish to the Dwarf King.  
Thorin put some of it to his plate.  
“And try this fish in milk sauce, cooked specially for you!”  
Thorin nodded thankfully.  
“You are so kind, Your Majesty!”  
Thranduil was smiling from ear to ear.  
“Enjoy your meal, nin meleth!” he was pouring him a ruby sparkling wine into his glass from the silver metal jug.  
“And you yourself?” asked him Thorin, chewing the bull meat.  
“I will be eating my salad again as always!” bantered Thranduil.  
“To you!” Thranduil clank his glass with Thorin’s one.  
“And you!” Thorin drained his glass out immediately.  
Thranduil only has taken a sip.  
They were eating in silence for a while. Then Thranduil poured some more wine into Thorin’s glass.  
“And you yourself?” inquired Thorin.  
The Elven King just smiled weirdly to him.  
“A bit later, I suppose.”  
Thorin nodded, drinking the wine from the glass.  
Oh, that ruby taste of the wine was so delicious.  
Thranduil offered him more of these tasty dishes and poured the wine to Thorin’s glass again.  
“Why don’t you drink and eat yourself?” wondered Thorin once again.  
“Sorry!” replied Thranduil. “Feel, I’m full myself already.  
The girl near the rock wall started to sing some beautiful song suddenly.  
...Are you the one?  
The traveler in time who has come  
To heal my wounds to lead me to the sun  
To walk this path with me until the end of time  
Are you the one?  
Who sparkles in the night like fireflies  
Eternity of evening sky  
Facing the morning eye to eye...  
“May I invite you to dance with me?” inquired inquisitively Thranduil.  
Thorin nearly choked with his wine.  
He was really amazed.  
“Are you serious?” asked he, feeling this impatience in the Elven King’s eyes.  
He made himself getting off the chair and approached his beloved.  
“AHH, you forgot this!” Thranduil dashed himself headlong forward and then back giving Thorin a full glass of wine.  
Thorin has embraced the Elven King’s waist and Thranduil put his arms around Thorin’s neck.  
He also pressed his body firmly to Thorin’s one, leaning his head on his shoulder.  
They were slowly moving their bodies to the rhythm forgetting about the big whole world that surrounded them.  
The girl was singing further  
...Are you the one?  
Who's love is like a flower that needs rain  
To wash away the feeling of pain  
Which sometimes can lead to the chain of fear  
Are you the one?  
To walk with me in garden of stars  
The universe, the galaxies and Mars  
The supernova of our love is true...  
Thranduil took a sip from his glass and made Thorin to drink the rest.  
Then the Elven King threw the empty glass far away and pressed his lips against Thorin’s ones passionately.  
His hands went down squeezing Thorin’s buttocks with his sharp fingers. The Dwarf King was stroking his spine gently that moment.  
They were dancing in veranda in open air. The bright stars shone above them like big diamonds, the sparkling fireflies were floating everywhere.  
Thorin was beholding and breathing the beauty of this world now. The warm air was filled with seductive romance. It was so alike Thranduil himself. He understood this world was the reflection of the inner beauty of his beloved as well.  
“Are you the One?” asked dreamily Thranduil, his eyes were shimmering with admiration.  
“Ah?” Thorin distracted himself from his beautiful vision.  
“Are you the One, my One?” repeated Thranduil “My Eternity of evening sky…”  
Suddenly Legolas and Tauriel came to veranda. They were kissing on their way. Legolas was telling something funny to Tauriel and his elf maiden was giggling full-mouthed laugh.  
Thranduil’s face has been immediately distorted with increasing fury.  
“Hi, Dad!” Legolas took one of the grapes into his mouth.  
He embraced Tauriel and started dancing with her.

His prank infuriated Thranduil even more.  
He made that disapproving tsk-tsking sound.  
The Elven King approached Legolas then and took his son under his elbow pulling him away.  
“Dear Son,” he tilted his head aside and hissed loudly. “Would you be so kind and get your ass out of here with your dearest elf girlfriend!!!” told he in arising wrath, sending the crushing lightnings with his eyes to Tauriel’s side.  
Legolas didn’t utter a word and had to retreat, leaving them with bewildered Tauriel.  
Thranduil returned to his adorable Thorin. And they continued their romantic dance.  
Suddenly it started raining heavily. The big drops were falling down to their bodies.  
The two kings have pressed themselves even tightly to each other, enjoying this new feeling.  
They both sensed the growing arousal which just started pulsating inside of them.  
Thranduil noticed Thorin’s pace became swaying a little already.  
That meant the wine started intoxicating his conscience.  
It made the Elven King’s heart beating faster.  
“I have a strong desire to lock ourselves in my bedroom.” he whispered quickly into Thorin’s ear.  
Thorin nodded dreamily.  
“OK!”  
Thranduil suddenly got Thorin’s hands behind his back and tied them with some silk string, whispering: “You’re totally mine now!”  
“Guards!” called the Elven King out loud. “Bring this dwarf to my chamber!” he ordered arrogantly.  
Thorin frowned as he was amazed to this quick change that occurred to his beloved.  
The guards took the Dwarf King under his arms and pushed after their Lord.  
When they entered the room, Thranduil nodded to the guards.  
“Kneel the prisoner dwarf down!”  
The guards pushed Thorin harshly to the ground.  
The Dwarf King obeyed, remembering he agreed to fulfill all the conditions of deal.  
The guards left the room then.  
Thranduil turned to Thorin with a long black whip in his hands, smiling cunningly.  
“Now, when we’re alone, let’s fuck!” said hoarsely he.  
He raised Thorin’s chin with his whip making him look into his own eyes.  
“Oh, damn it! I forgot about prelude!” cursed he.  
The images were rather dim in front of Thorin’s eyes.  
“Mahal, what did you put into this wine?” inquired painfully he.  
“Nothing. You just had too much of it. I’ve told you last time that elvish wine is much stronger than dwarvish one. Oh, don’t distract me please from my matter!” Thranduil was angered.  
He then turned away from him for a second, adjusting himself to his role and then turned back frowned and suspicious.  
“So, Legolas told me you were sneaking round my forest. Why are you dwarves prying into what you are not asked? I don’t believe any dwarves. It is my own conclusion. Especially, I wanna know what you are exactly contriving!” he stared at the Dwarf King interested.  
Thorin kept silence.  
Thranduil snorted loudly.  
“Why are you still?” asked he in amazement.  
“You did not warn me, what I should say.” Thorin shrugged his shoulders.  
Thranduil felt confused a little.  
“Tell, you were looking for Arkenstone in my terrain.” offered the Elven King, squeezing his whip impatiently.  
Thorin sighed.  
“Ok. We were looking for Arkenstone in your place.” he ended his phrase waiting for the Elven King’s prompt instructions.  
“You also planned to kidnap me, didn’t you?” asked Thranduil raising one of his eyebrows higher in suspicion.  
“No, we did not.” denied Thorin.  
“Yes, you did!” the Elven King hissed and raised his tone, hinting the Dwarf King the right way of conversation flow.  
“Oh, yes. We did! We planned to kidnap King Thranduil that is you.” Thorin was nodding quickly with a weak smile on his tired face.  
To his surprise Thranduil took the shining stone out of his bosom. “You wanted this?”  
Thorin frowned at once.  
“Where did you get this?” he sounded very serious.  
“It doesn’t matter anyhow for our conversation!” snapped Thranduil.  
“Yes, it does!” Thorin was upset. “You took it without asking me any permission.”  
“Hold your tongue, dwarf! How dare you speak with me in such rude way in my own chamber!” roared the Elven King and struck the air with his whip, which made very showy loud crack.  
The sound made him shudder in lust; he wrinkled his nose in delight.  
“Mmmm! That sound is like a sweet song to my ears!” he declared.  
Thorin kept silence.  
“So why did you want to kidnap me?” inquired playfully Thranduil.  
“To punish you for having stolen it from us?!?” offered hesitantly Thorin.  
“It’s unfair!” burst Thranduil. “You should tell something different, more provocative!”  
“Oh, oh..!” Thorin tried to gather himself. “Sorry!” he made a pause. “I was going to slave you, to make you mine…..”  
“And now you’re mine and totally in my power!” ended Thranduil triumphantly squeezing the whip in his hands.  
The Elven King hung himself over the knelt Dwarf King.  
“What else were you planning to do with me?” he licked his lips.  
“To fuck you severely hard and perversely, to sleep with you” Thorin was yawning.  
“What?” asked Thranduil again.  
“To sleep…” Thorin fell down on the floor all of a sudden and snored.  
Thranduil froze openmouthed. He sensed as his coming impetuous anger was ready to burst out.  
He threw the useless whip away and having taken Thorin by his wrists tried to drag him to his bed. After some hard puffing efforts he managed to do it last. The Dwarf King was sound asleep.

Thranduil unbuttoned his breeches, removing them totally. He then turned over his beloved’s body and poured a lot of oil on his own erected burning cock. Having pulled Thorin’s buttocks aside, he thrusted him and started pushing inside. The Dwarf King moaned something in his sleep weakly.  
Some minutes later Thranduil stopped suddenly his violent snatches as he felt he was getting upset and disappointed.  
“Oh, Thorin! I can’t cope with it. I can’t get any pleasure as you do not respond my desire!” he spanked Thorin’s buttocks and moaned angrily out loud.  
There came a loud knocking at his door the following moment.  
“Is everything ok, my lord?” asked Tauriel in worried voice. “I’ve heard some strange noise!”  
“Go to hell! You’re…” screamed the Elven King infuriated. “I’m busy with fucking the dwarf!” he gritted his teeth harshly and tried to push inside Thorin again.  
“Arghs!!!!” cried he in horrible frustration.  
He then decided to cease his vain, useless efforts as he saw no more reason to continue.  
The Elven King left sleepy Thorin in his bedroom and went to the kitchen.  
There he stole rapidly some eggs, milk and honey. Returning to his room he mixed all this stuff together in a big bowl. And after it he poured this mixture scrupulously all over the bed especially under Thorin’s body. There was only one dry spot on his half left.  
After examining his work with certain satisfaction, he took off his clothes at the end lay down behind the Dwarf King, hugging his body.  
***  
Next morning Thorin woke up with an awful headache.  
He has been glued to the sheets firmly.  
The Dwarf King was really amazed, trying to tear the sticky tissue away from his body.  
Thranduil was sitting near, as if nothing had happened only staring arrogantly at his beloved.  
“Mahal, what’s happened? Why is everything so sticky and wet?” Thorin’s eyebrows flew up in astonishment.  
The Elven King snorted scornfully.  
“We have fucked each other countless times last night even the sheets couldn’t survive our tense!” he was about to explode.  
Thorin squinted his eyes, trying to remember anything alike.  
“We had nothing!” Thranduil burst suddenly out devilishly flashing his eyes. “You had too much wine last night, you had been drunk and faded away quick!”  
Thorin remembered everything immediately.  
“I remember, you were adding it more and more again into my glass. It was you yourself who was giving me the wine till I was disable to do a thing!”  
Thranduil has suddenly jumped up on the bad in indignation.  
“So, it’s me then to blame, aha?” he was so close to Thorin’s face nearly touching his nose with his own one.  
Thorin has freed his body at last from the sticky sheets.  
He was gazing suspiciously at angered Thranduil.  
“Ok. What is this thing then? What’s happened here? What have you done?”  
The Elven King became red having understood it was his failure again.  
He looked down trying to find suitable words to tell.  
“It’s milk, honey and eggs…” whispered he barely audible.  
“What???” Thorin was greatly astonished. “Why have you done this thing?” repeated he his question again.  
“Your words sound like some rude mockery for me!” sighed Thranduil, pretending to feel guilty himself.  
Thorin touched his hand then having understood their conversation led to nowhere.  
“Ok, help me to wash myself then!” asked kindly Thorin. “If you wish, I can fulfill your desire while we bathing.”  
Thranduil gifted him awfully blooming glance, batting his eyelashes.  
“I wish!” told he happily out loud. “I strongly desire it! ”  
He was then madly kissing his Thorin.  
***  
They went bathing into round pool with hot springs, where Thranduil loved to take his bath and relax.  
After the Elven King helped Thorin to remove the sticky traces of milk, honey and eggs from his body with the soft sponge, he asked to wash him as well in his turn, as he wanted to sense these pleasant touching and rubbing, having watched delighted Thorin, while washing.  
The Dwarf King was very glad to be at his service.  
He tenderly slid the wet sponge over his strong shoulders, along his straight spine, round his sex appealing buttocks. Thranduil was shivering from pleasure, turning up the whites of his eyes, silently moaning and licking his dry lips.  
Thorin hugged him from behind and started to wash his pale chest and then went below to his cock, which was erected now. He was stroking it, pressing his own aroused flesh to Thranduil’s buttocks and at the same time rubbing against them, teasing him. Thranduil turned to Thorin as couldn’t restrain himself from kissing him.  
They blended in long lustful kiss, groping each other.  
“Want you now badly!” whispered the Elven King into Thorin’s ear and knelt himself in front of him.  
Thranduil gripped his hardened cock with his both hands and took it into his mouth.  
It was hot and pulsating greatly. Thranduil started squeezing and shaking it combining with sweet licking and sucking. Thorin watched him from above moaning from pleasure, having grabbed the edge of the pool with his hands firmly.  
His double-quick zeal brought Thorin’s erection to its coming end.  
The Dwarf King was panting and biting his lips, tensing and restraining himself inside.  
“Seems I might come now!” he told quickly.  
Thranduil removed his hot cock from his mouth and got up, leaning upon Thorin’s body.  
“Wait. You haven’t fucked me yet. I strongly desire you now!” he flashed his azure eyes.  
“All right.” Thorin recovered his breath at last and gripped Thranduil’s waist.  
He pressed him to the edge of the pool, back to him and thrusted him.  
The Elven King has shuddered eagerly foretasting the upcoming pleasure.  
Unfortunately, his expectations were not met as Thorin came very quick.  
He was heavily breathing, lying on the Elven King’s spine and embracing his chest.  
The Elven King seemed to be unsatisfied with the quick end of this matter and he tried to liberate himself from Thorin’s embraces, having pushed him back.  
He stared at him squeamishly showing all his indignation.  
“Sorry, I was too quick as you made me burning hot yourself, inflamed me with your smashing actions.” apologized sincerely Thorin.  
Thranduil was silent, having folded his arms on his chest and squinted his eyes.  
“You spoiled my part!” he told petulantly. “Owe me this time multiplied twice!” he told disgruntled.  
“Why twice? I think I deprived you of pleasure only once now?” Thorin smiled in amazement.  
“Thrice, as you have just asked me about it now!” smirked Thranduil.  
The Dwarf King smiled broadly and came closer to him.  
“A thousand times if you wish!” he promised and kissed his pouted, frowned beloved.  
“A million, I think!” Thranduil was haggling, looking playfully into merry eyes of the Dwarf King.  
“Endless times!” ended their bargain Thorin.  
Thranduil laughed out loud cheerfully.  
“Let’s go to my Throne Hall to work out your fault!” he offered.  
Thorin kissed him with all his passion.  
“I’m ready, miz duzkak!”  
***  
When Thranduil brought Thorin to his Throne Hall he understood he should attempt to perform his interrogation part once more.  
He was standing near his throne turned half to Thorin and repeating his yesterday phrase again.  
“Legolas told me you were sneaking round my forest. Why are you dwarves prying into …”  
“I remember the first time I came here to ask you to marry me.” interrupted him Thorin abruptly.  
Thranduil stood frozen catching every word of him.  
“You were staring at me scared and bewildered, like you are now! I’ve been hurt with your sudden rejection, with your words that there couldn’t be any love between us. Your words were like a lethal shot for me. I’ve felt myself as if I were already dead when you spurned my love. ”  
Thorin sighed out heavily looking into his tensed trembling eyes.  
“It was not Azog who has killed me, I hadn’t feel any physical pain so strong as my soul has been already deathly wounded with your love! Nothing in the Universe can take this love away!”  
Thranduil was gazing at him open mouthed. His eyes were now wet with shining tears in them. The Dwarf King’s confession became such soul anguish for him.  
“Come closer!” ordered he silently.  
Thorin has climbed to his place.  
The Elven King touched his hand and bended himself to his ear.  
“It was damn so hot and heartbreaking!” he was telling each word very slowly.  
“Thorin Oakenshield, I wish you to take me here on my throne, possess me like you’ve never did before as long as you can till the time dies for us, till my heart stops beating and even longer!” Thranduil smirked to him.

The Dwarf King smiled and started to implement his desire immediately, bringing his beloved into extremely gleeful condition. The Elven King was rather submissive in his hands and surrendered himself with every Thorin’s touch in sweet cries.  
He never felt himself so much aroused before. It was the first time the Dwarf King fucked him on his throne. That was shockingly firing him hot a lot. He imagined he was captured and raped with his passionate partner and when Thorin intensified his onset having pressed him to the back of his throne, the Elven King yelled loudly in excessive pleasure.  
“Oh, my GOD, Thoooorin!”  
They both heard the strong echo of this cry.  
The Dwarf King had to press his palm to the Elven King’s lips, having fallen upon him.  
“Hush, Your Majesty!” he whispered hoarsely, panting to his ear. He was enormously aroused himself because of the Elven King’s sexual activity and bright reactions. “Or orcs come here and get us.”  
“Why orcs?” Thranduil mumbled indistinctly as his mouth still was clamped with Thorin’s hand.  
The Dwarf King laughed into his ear.  
“Because they certainly heard your cry too.”  
Thranduil giggled with vanity.  
“It’s all because of your exciting actions.” he moaned, when Thorin laid him on his back and having pulled aside his thighs thrusted him.  
“No, it’s because of your hotness, Your Majesty!” winked him playfully the Dwarf King.  
Thranduil twitched with blushing smile and entwined his buttocks. He liked this pose a lot as he saw Thorin’s face now that was enjoying his sensual emotions.  
The Dwarf King saw his burning red cheeks and big azure eyes twinkling with passionate fire which he was opening and closing again and again alternating with frequent lips licking.  
But as Thorin started to push harder, the Elven King began to slide from the own throne to him and that was not so comfortable now.  
“Thorin, take me from rear again!” he moaned. “I loved that deepest penetration a lot!”  
The Dwarf King gifted him contented smile.  
“Yes, miz duzkak, whatever you wish!”  
He helped him to turn and embraced him by his waist.  
“I appreciate and love your sweet exciting expressions tremendously. But I’m really afraid if you scream once again this way, we will have all your army here rushed to save their king! ”  
Thranduil nickered to the Dwarf King’s joke and tilted his head back kissing his lips.  
“I’m afraid I cannot guarantee this to you, nin meleth, as all depends on you and I’m highly pleased with your skillful handling of me. Besides, I’m too aroused now to promise you anything…” he winked to Thorin.  
Thorin spanked his butt slightly.  
“You’re beyond reclaim, Your Majesty!” he whispered hoarsely and thrusted him.  
Thranduil was brimming over with joy as Thorin made him laugh and then proceeded to gratify his lust, sending those unimaginable passionate frictions inside of him. Making him feel insane again. Pushing harder and harder, deeper and deeper. And it was so damn hot now. He sensed he was ready to burst.  
He closed his eyes and began to moan, but suddenly ceased as some quick idea visited his mind for a second. If somebody of his servants or guards saw them together here and now doing this what would he feel then?  
He couldn’t managed to think it over as he sensed this pleasant shivering below his belly next moment urging him to come.  
“Oh, my God!” he was screaming next moment out loud again gasping for air.  
Thorin pressed him to the back of his throne panting into his ear and gripping his tensed cock.  
They were cumming together next moment. The hot liquid flooded over Thorin’s hand and was dripping out of it onto Thranduil’s mantle on his throne.  
“Once more, Your Majesty?” Thorin whispered to him breathing heavily.  
Thranduil tried to regain his breath.  
“Yeah…may be…a bit later….Oh, that indescribable and unforgettable feeling you’re inside of me! ” he was moaning from pleasure very loudly.  
Thorin laughed to his restlessness.  
“Yes, I’ve noticed your heart is still beating! And you wished me to prolong the fucking till it stops. ”  
Thranduil jammed his cock with his muscles inside making him twitched.  
“Whoa!” Thorin exclaimed. It wasn’t so painful, but was very unexpected.  
The Elven King pushed him back.  
He turned to him and gazed at him weirdly all of a sudden.  
“How dare you speak with me this way lousy dwarf!” he hissed wrathfully.  
Thorin frowned being greatly surprised to this unpleasant change.  
Thranduil quickly bent down to his ear having put on his mantle.  
“Play up to me!” he asked.  
Thorin squinted his eyes not understanding a thing.  
“Guards!” yelled the Elven King then.  
Two big elvish armed guys came to them in some seconds out of air.  
“Take this dwarf to the dungeon!” he ordered at the top of his voice.  
“What are you doing?” whispered Thorin looking at him in despair and sending his inquiring glance.  
Thranduil ran to him quickly and whispered.  
“Trust me!”  
But Thorin continued frowning when elf guards were dragging him somewhere.  
The Elven King waved with his hand and winked cunningly to him.

***  
Thorin was feeling very awkward. He was sitting on the bench in the prison totally naked. He expected anything else from his beloved, but not this at all. He was feeling a dope this time.  
It was very cold to sit on the stone bench and it was cold in prison. Wet, dark and cold.  
Thorin got up and sighed out heavily reviving Elven King’s words in his mind. Was it a good idea to agree to this deal after all? Now it seemed extremely unwise to him he agreed to satisfy all Thranduil’s whims.  
He folded his arms on the chest shivering from cold and came to the metal bars door.  
Some dim light was shimmering in the darkness becoming brighter approaching to him.  
Thorin sighed out smiling in relief.  
The Elven King came closer to his metal bars door holding the small torch in his hands.  
“Miz duzkak, at last!” the Dwarf King was very glad. “I’m really cold and bewildered… You seem unstoppable in your strange wishes.”  
Thranduil smirked with satisfaction swaying to the left a little. His eyes were tipsy flickering now.  
“I know…sorry…I came to ease your pain…”  
“So you let me out then?” interrupted him Thorin.  
Thranduil smirked again.  
“You know, when I sent you to the dungeon for the first time you’ve came here to ask me to marry you, I was very angry with you at first, but then I got drunk and felt very bored as I’ve been alone for a long time and you disturbed me. I was almost ready to get some more booze with you and talk….”  
“You really did?” bucked up Thorin.  
Thranduil laughed out merrily.  
“Of course not! I was drunk, what do you think!”  
Thorin wilted.  
Thranduil stretched his hand between the metal rods and fondled Thorin’s cheek.  
“But you know, no matter it was in the past, but now I came here to correct my mistake.”  
He suddenly kissed his lips and knelt down in front of him.  
“What are you…Oh! Oh!” Thorin began to moan when he sensed the Elven King started to suck his cock eagerly.  
He gripped the bars firmly.  
Thranduil was doing it very skillfully teasing him greatly with his provocative actions.  
Thorin held himself with all his efforts.  
“Do you have the key to unlock me?” he moaned, feeling dizzy. Thranduil evidently showed his excessive zeal. He felt the sudden urge to come.  
“Why should I?” Thranduil took out Thorin’s cock out of his mouth, started shaking and squeezing it.  
“I can please you if you let me out.” told Thorin, tensing himself and closing his eyes.  
“It’s not comfortable to be inside, you know!” replied Thranduil suddenly straightening himself up shaky a little.  
He looked into Thorin’s tensed eyes and gripped his aroused flesh.  
“Wish you to fuck me now…” he pressed his lips to the Dwarf King’s ones and Thorin sensed the taste of wine on his tongue. The Elven King seemed to take some of it when the Dwarf King was here.  
Thorin’s hands slipped between the bars to Thranduil’s waist and were fumbling it in search of the keys.  
He was very quick to find it and took the advantage over the slowed Thranduil.  
The Elven King had no even any time to resist him. Thorin opened the door pushing him back a little and then dragged the Elven King inside.  
“Hey, what the hell are you doing?” Thranduil was hissing angrily.  
Thorin removed his clothes very quickly and was pushing him to the stone bench.  
The Elven King was torpidly struggling him, but the Dwarf King was stronger and more persistent this time.  
“I haven’t fulfilled your wish yet, Your Majesty!” he whispered, pouncing on him and rudely pressing him to the cold bench.  
“My goodness, Thorin! It’s icy cold!” Thranduil shuddered in his hands jumping from the bench.  
Thorin laughed out ironically having caught stunned Thranduil in his embrace.  
“It’s the easiest way to slow down your heart. The cold will help you to…”  
“Are you nuts?” interfered wrathfully the Elven King. “I was saying it meaning just not literally. It was a kind of veil!”  
“A veil? Oh, I see!” Thorin pretended he just understood everything. “So you don’t want to be fucked any more?”  
Thranduil was shivering in his hands from cold.  
“I still wish…” he sighed in trembling voice. He pressed himself to Thorin’s chest and looked hunted into his eyes.  
“Please take me to some warm place first.”  
His glance was so pitiful now and so regretting Thorin couldn’t resist it.  
Besides, he was very cold now himself even holding still warm body of his beloved.  
He gave up, sighing out heavily.  
“Ok. If you don’t mind, I will carry you to your bedroom. I think, it’s the most comfortable and warmest place for us in your realm.”  
“Yes, bring me to my sweet, soft, warm beddy now!” approved Thranduil, smiling to him thankfully with his tipsy eyes.  
Thorin hugged him firmly.

When he put the Elven King on the bed he was already sound asleep.  
Thorin smiled in relief at last as the day was coming to its end and that meant they ought to return back to Erebor. He lay down near his Elven King having embraced him.  
Thranduil was muttering something happily in his sleep.  
His drunken Majesty was awakened only in four hours.  
The Elven King stretched himself delightfully in Thorin’s embrace on the bed, yawned several times and quickly cast his inquisitive glance under the sheet over his naked body and then one more, surprised, at the dressed Dwarf King.  
“So we haven’t fucked yet after all?” he was startled.  
“Nope,” Thorin shook his head negatively. “You fell asleep while I was carrying you here.”  
Thranduil snorted being irritated.  
“Why didn’t you wake me up then? You knew very well that I was eager to do it!” blamed him the Elven King.  
Thorin sent him jolly smile.  
“I’ve tried. But you were sleeping very strongly. Besides, you know yourself quite well that your love to elvish wine influences you perniciously.”  
Thranduil gifted him malevolent glance and hemmed in indignation.  
He was feeling rather upset pondering of the things they had during these two days and the result turned out to be disappointing. Except for the sexiest magnificent fucking experience on his own throne. Thranduil even cherished a dream to try it once again someday.  
But the account was evidently not in his favor. Eventually he flashed on the fact that he actually understood what was wrong with him.  
Thranduil stared mysteriously at Thorin.  
“Nin meleth, I’ve just found the reason why it was so hard for me to get the pleasure I wished to have.”  
Thorin was looking at him attentively.  
“I feel uninhibited and relaxed when I am in your place. I mean in Erebor.”  
“Sounds rather unusual and strange.” the Dwarf King couldn’t hide his surprise.  
Thranduil blushed.  
“I have a great, tremendous yearning to return to Erebor. I understand that sounds more than strange. Being there turns my inner will hot, I feel as if I were your prisoner there as I’m one of a kind.  
“But you are not! Not my prisoner!” Thorin was shocked sincerely.  
The Elven King smirked sassy.  
“I know. But it’s much more easily for me, even much temptingly to think that I am. I’m aroused with the thought that I’m the only elf there in Erebor notwithstanding I’m not fond of being there.  
A slow smile spread over Thorin’s face.  
“What can I say, Your Majesty?!? You are the most mysterious person I ever knew.”  
“Elvish person, one of a kind!” Thranduil imitated demurely smile on his lips.  
Thorin laughed out loud cheerfully.  
“Of course, miz duzkak. One and unique. One and eternally ever loved!”  
“Oh, Thorin!” the Elven King fell into the Dwarf King’s embrace, who has just pulled at his heartstrings. “Wish to come back to Erebor just right now.”  
Thorin kissed his lips, smiling.  
“Put on your gown, Your Majesty. It’ too indecently to visit my dwarvish kingdom naked way.”  
Thranduil was laughing himself to death at Thorin’s remark.  
“You know what, nin meleth,” he was gasping for air a little bit, suffocating from laughing spasm. “I’ve just imagined this picture of me coming to you place first time for my heirloom, naked. What would you feel having seen me this way?”  
Thorin lost his breath having heard his words and gulped.  
“I would kneel down and return your heirloom and then likely propose to you right away as I would be more than taken aback!”  
Thranduil spanked his butt, winking playfully to him.  
“Your thoughts are mine thoughts as I’ve just imagined the very thing you’ve told me.”  
He was smiling now very cunningly. “But still as it seems to me, you would come to me first and try to cover my naked body with something as everyone would be shocked seen me this way.”  
Thorin tensed greatly inside, squeezing the Elven King in his tight embrace.  
“Let’s go back quickly! You made my imagination run wild!”  
***  
It was nearly midnight when they reached Erebor at last.  
Thorin took the reins from the Elven King’s hands, helping him to get off the horse.  
Thranduil was in good spirits smiling to Thorin and trying to lean on his chest every time.  
“This Mirkwood weekend was just terrific! I’ve been extremely exulted especially when you possessed me on my throne. ” giggled he quietly.  
Thorin embraced him tenderly.  
“I still don’t get why you hadn’t used your favorite advantage of being atop?” asked  
he not thinking of the consequences of his question.  
Thranduil dodged out of his embrace.  
“Because this was my throne which I can sit only on.” Thranduil played his brows suddenly and gazed at Thorin with intrigue. “You just granted me with a very good idea! I can be atop on you on your throne in Erebor.”  
“No. It’s out of question!” strictly uttered Thorin.  
Thranduil frowned being insulted with his denial.  
“I permitted you to do this on my throne in Mirkwood!” he was offended greatly.  
“Mahal, do you understand what you’re asking me to do?” Thorin was alarmed and anxious. “It’s the sacred place of the all dwarves kings. If anybody sees us there?”  
“He sees you’re totally crazy and fucking me! chuckled the Elven King.  
“Ain’t it funny at all!” Thorin was shaking his head in disapproval.  
“Oh! Then that’s the most thing I desire!” the Elven King was stubborn in his wishes.  
“It is so big and wide. You can sit comfortably on it having me on your top! he winked to Thorin.”  
“Absolutely not!” Thorin was firm.  
Thranduil bent to him and slowly whispered into his ear.  
“I will ride you that mad as you like me to do it with you….” Thranduil licked his dried lips and continued. “After you can take me from rear and I will be moaning and you will be panting heavily going even deeper and deeper into me. And I will be screaming your name out loud and begging you to stop as you killing me with this pleasure. But you won’t and then you will go faster inside of me till you burst and shoot your cum and I will follow you either myself. We will be lying sweaty, breathless and exhausted on your throne. And you will be in me till the dawn!” ended sweetly Thranduil.  
Thorin gulped heavily imagining this vivid picture.  
“Only when the whole Erebor will be asleep.” gave in the Dwarf King reluctantly.  
“Ok, great then! That means now as it’s midnight!” caught him the Elven King looking triumphantly at him.  
Thorin tensed, understood Thranduil outwitted him just now and that he was caught into his own trap.  
“Ok,” he agreed unwillingly and gifted him his strict glance. “But please control yourself and do not scream my name when you get your climax!” asked Thorin begging.  
Thranduil snorted cheerfully.  
“Ok, I will cry something more appropriate.” promised he, swearing.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
History is silent about what’s happened exactly that night, but next morning Balin came wary to Thorin’s chamber and wondered if everything was all right with Arkenstone. He confessed he heard strange screams at night.  
The Dwarf King felt very awkward, but nevertheless assured the white bearded dwarf that the jewel was in safety.  
When Balin left perfectly appeased, Thorin approached the Elven King who was smiling bareknuckle to him, lying on his belly and swinging his legs in the air and slapped him on his bare butt.  
“AWW! What is it for?” Thranduil pretended to be whiny.  
“You know yourself for what!” chided him the Dwarf King.  
The Elven King laughed.  
“Thorin, I made your wish come true last night, when I came naked to your Throne Hall where you hadn’t proposed to me, but fucked me on your throne instead. Better call it perverse raping.” he was smiling all over his ears in satisfaction.  
“Oh, miz duzkak!” the Dwarf King climbed to his place and began fondling his buttocks tenderly. “Don’t tell such things, please as they make me believe I hurt you. I wished to please you and hope I was successful.”  
Thranduil pulled Thorin to his back, making him lean on it.  
“Nin meleth, I’ve only meant that I was taken aback with your skillful handling of me again.” explained he. “I was highly pleased and honored you fucked me on your throne and I wished we repeat this experience as well as mine throne fucking.”  
“Never!” told hoarsely Thorin having understood his hint. “Never again!”  
Thranduil twitched weirdly underneath.  
“Why not? I’m sure you loved it a lot.”  
Thorin was pulling his buttocks aside for thrusting.  
“As I think your fantasies will lead us too far. I don’t wish somebody watching our intimacy. I prefer to be eye to eye.”  
Thranduil moaned when Thorin started to move inside of him rapidly.  
“But I myself feel aroused when I imagine somebody’s watching us.”  
“Sorry, I can’t!” Thorin was puffing and pushing the Elven King’s body firmly to the bed.  
“Thorin, please! That was really awesome! I was at the top of my pleasure!” begged Thranduil, gripping the pillow spasmodically and feeling his coming climax.  
The Dwarf King sensed the same and he pressed the Elven King even harder to the bed.  
“No…” he was panting.  
Thranduil began to pant with him in pleasure and moaned.  
“Yes…”  
“No…” moaned in reply the Dwarf King bursting inside with his cum.  
“YEEEES! “Oh, my god, Arkenstone!” Thranduil was yelling loudly next moment, cumming as well.  
Thorin collapsed on his back out of breath.  
“Damn you! Please shut up! Don’t bring me to shame!” he was angrily grouching to his ear.  
Thranduil chuckled mischievously.  
“I was sure you would like my cry again!”


	2. The Mirror Hall and Thorin's Love

“Gelir Oronnad! Happy birthday, nin meleth!” Thranduil kissed sleeping Thorin and climbed to their bed with the bottle and two glasses.  
He stretched him a dagger in floridly decorated sheath.  
The Dwarf King accepted his present with admiration.  
“Thank you so much, miz duzkak! It’s the sample of fine excellence itself!” Thorin removed the blade from the sheath. Tengwar runes were engraved on the steel.  
“It is!” agreed Thranduil. “It was made in Gondolin once. My father gave it to me long ago.” he told sadly, remembering Oropher.  
The Dwarf King hugged him tenderly. “I can’t accept it. It’s too precious for me!” he told, giving the dagger back to his beloved.  
“You certainly will! It’s yours!” Thranduil persisted, pressing the weapon to Thorin’s chest. “Let it serves you well and keeps you safe!” he wished.  
“You’re very kind and generous!” Thorin smiled happily again and took the dagger with pride.  
“A pair for Orcrist!” he joked.  
“Your turn today to wish!” reminded him the Elven King, showing him his interested glance.  
“Let us drink the wine you’ve brought first!” responded Thorin, winking to his beloved. “Thank you for your present!” he clank his glass with the Elven King’s one and drank out of it.  
“Mmmm…the wine tastes rather fine!” he approved. “Is it elvish?”  
Thranduil smirked merrily.  
“Yeah! Legolas gave it to me just yesterday. It was made when I was a little boy yet.”  
“Oh! Uh?” Thorin was surprised pleasantly.  
“I do love it as well!” Thranduil sipped out the wine from his glass savoring it and poured more to Thorin and to himself.  
“Don’t wanna hurt you, but I have a lot of plans for today, need to be sober….” meddled the Dwarf King.  
Thranduil nodded and took the empty glasses putting them on the table beside the bed.  
Next moment he stretched himself to Thorin’s lips and tilted his head.  
His eyes were flickering with tipsy twinkles.  
“I must say that I haven’t congratulated you the right way!” he blushed a little.  
“You just gave me the finest masterpiece of art?!?” Thorin smiled adorably. “I’m touched very much!”  
Thranduil smirked cunningly and gave him a sweet kiss.  
“You will be touched more when I make festive love to you!” pronounced passionately he then.  
The Elven King suddenly dragged the Dwarf King to the edge of the bed and pulled his legs aside, having knelt himself in front of him.  
Thranduil gazed at Thorin a bit arrogantly.  
The Dwarf King was silently waiting.  
The Elven King bent down and started to suck Thorin’s cock. Then he stopped suddenly and stared at him a bit guilty.  
“I haven’t asked you whether you wished it or not? Just say it!” told he biting his lips impatiently.  
Thorin smiled mildly.  
“I certainly wish, miz duzkak!” agreed happily the Dwarf King. “Please go on, I wish you to continue!”  
Thranduil was pleased with his request smiling his tipsy eyes to him and turned back to sucking.  
He was doing this perfectly mad, skillfully, making Thorin tense himself inside enormously from the highest pleasure.  
“I want to drink some more wine!” demanded the Elven King.  
Thorin reached the bottle with his hand and opened it.  
“Pour it into my mouth!” asked Thranduil sassy.  
Thorin snorted merrily, tilting the bottle down.  
The ruby liquid went down on his hardened cock and into opened mouth of the Elven King.  
“MMMMMM…..! That tastes great!” smirked indecently Thranduil licking Thorin’s cock and trying to gulp it.  
“You are a very dirty, perverse dwarf!” he wrinkled his nose, smiling. “So dirty, you can’t even imagine yourself!”  
Thorin laughed out loud at his remark and caught his elbows, pulling him up.  
“Come here!” invited he the Elven King, laying him on the silky linen and admiring his naked beauty.  
He pulled his thighs aside and began stroking the smooth pale inner side of them.  
“I am infatuated with your hot body, hot you, miz duzkak! I wish to make love to you now!” he bended himself to smirking Thranduil and pressed his lips against his.  
Then he thrusted his hole making him shudder underneath.  
The Elven King embraced his buttocks pressing the Dwarf King closer.  
Thorin was kissing his beloved all the time while making love to him.  
The soft warm belly rubbing of the Dwarf King made Thranduil’s cock shivering from immense delight.  
He grinned his teeth with pleasure and screwed his eyes up.  
“Nin meleth, I sense I come now!” he whispered, panting underneath.  
The Dwarf King quickly nodded, heavily panting as well and sensing his own climax to come.  
“Oh, miz duzkak! I’m coming!” he moaned.  
“Coming!” Thranduil cried out lustily underneath right after him or together with him.  
The Dwarf King ceased moving. They were both sweaty, happy smiling to each other.  
Thranduil’s pale cheeks were red now.  
“Melathon len.” whispered he fervently.  
“I adore you, miz duzkak!” Thorin kissed him and lay beside his body.  
They were lying feeling happy and looking at the ceiling.  
“We stay here the whole day?” asked him in bored voice Thranduil in some minutes later, having leaned his elbow on the pillow and put his head on his hand.  
“Of course, not! I have a vast program for the whole day for you, Your Majesty!” Thorin turned to him.  
Thranduil has stolen a kiss from him quickly.  
“Wholly hearing you!” responded the Elven King playing with Thorin’s braids.  
“First we go traveling to the Sea of Rhûn,” began Thorin. “I am to teach you to ride the horse at last as you do this just awfully…”  
Thranduil fell on the pillow displeased.  
“Aww! Are you serious, nin meleth?” he clarified. “Am I too inept rider? I was riding my elk before it was killed.” he was bewildered.  
“Inept? No, of course not!” Thorin shook his head. “You need to improve your riding skills and I help you to do it.” the Dwarf King hugged him tightly.  
“And what is then?” wondered curiously Thranduil.  
“Then you know then soon!” joked the Dwarf King and kissed his cheek and then his lips.  
“Put on your clothes, miz duzkak. The way to the sea is not so quick as you know!”  
***

“Go after me!” cheerfully shouted Thranduil, leading his horse to Mirkwood. They rode to Lorien’s borders and then went back to Mirkwood again, just enjoying the riding.  
Thorin didn’t have a certain plan to spend his birthday specifically. He wanted to devote it totally to his Elven King and stay tete-a-tete with him. The Dwarf King had a lot of surprises for his beloved; he wanted to make him pleased exactly this day. Despite the fact Thorin was feeling rather excited inside, he was restraining himself rigorously and kept calm.  
Soon they found some sweet, sun shined meadow, where they decided to have a picnic and love each other then. But before it Thorin treated his elf with delicious food.  
“Balin has cared a lot and provided tasty meal for us not to get hungry.” stressed he approvingly.  
Thranduil was broadly smiling.  
“I would be jealous of you if I wasn’t acquainted well with Balin.” replied he sincerely.  
Thorin has laughed at his words, remembering how reverently the white bearded dwarf treated their union. At first he was against. Everyone was against at first. But when Balin understood that it was useless to talk the Dwarf King round, he accepted their relations as they were as he got Thorin was happy in this marriage, and that index became the most important for him. He took all the care of both kings and became a kind of universal friend for them. Balin cared for their health, was a kind of “psychotherapist” giving them various wise advices.  
To say precisely, all the dwarvish family was so warm and friendly to Thranduil that he couldn’t get used to it as in Mirkwood he was always alone.  
When they have finished with their food, Thorin was loving his elf. They fell into the grass and the scared the flock of butterflies, which soared into the air being entangled in silver strands of the Elven King.  
Thranduil was surrendering with all his passion to Thorin’s strong hands and was moaning and wiggling in sweet convulsions underneath.  
And after their delightful, terrific loving act the two kings were lying together in grass, looking into the cloudless skies and dreaming.  
The Elven King was exulted immensely; breathing sweet aroma of fresh, warm, summer air, and felt as the happiness flooded him over, dipping his heart into some extremely pleasant frolic.  
Thranduil decided to reward his Dwarf King for the pleasure and started to pick up the flowers weaving a wreath for him.  
“Some of violet dandelions, several white daisies and…” he turned to Dwarf King, who was coming closer.  
“Is it ok for you?” he stretched the blue flowers to Thranduil.  
“Oh, forget-me-nots!” Thranduil took the flowers from the Dwarf King and put them into his wreath. “I’ve finished it. It’s ready!” declared the Elven King.  
He stepped to Thorin’s side and laid this flower crown on Thorin’s head.  
Thranduil suddenly stared at him weirdly.  
They were standing so close in front of each other now.  
“Won’t you ever forget me, Thorin Oakenshield?” asked him the Elven King in dolorous voice.  
His saddened eyes peered into Thorin’s blue eyes. The warm wind was ruffling his silky silver hair.  
They were looking eye to eye for a long time without blinking. And then Thorin kissed the Elven King devotedly and told.  
“Never! I Promise! Never in my life!”  
Thranduil smiled happily to him.  
“I do promise not to forget you, nin meleth!” he swore his oath and kissed the Dwarf King passionately.  
“You are my King Thorin!” slowly pronounced he, admiring the beauty of his beloved. Thorin hugged Thranduil tightly in return and gifted him long, sweet kiss.

***  
During the day Thorin sprang various nice tiny surprises on Thranduil. The Elven King was very amazed and touched pleasantly as he became the center of attention at his beloved’s own birthday. The Dwarf King could only be but delighted to such a course of events, in fact only he knew about the grand presents which awaited his precious Elven King onward.  
They hardly spent two hours on the sea shore not having enough time to enjoy it. Nevertheless, the two kings returned both pretty pleased and in good spirits.  
While coming back home to Erebor, the Dwarf King was remembering the way he taught Thranduil to ride a horse, when they were at Sea of Rhûn.  
….Thranduil was riding only his elk before.  
A specific aim of Thorin was not to teach him to ride a horse, but to manage a horse. It was a kind of preparation for love teaching. The better he rides the horse, the more he gets the skills to be a great lover. The more pleasure he gets himself after. Of course Thorin imagined himself as a horse.  
It aroused him greatly when he was watching his Elven King on horse.  
The Dwarf King has killed the whole day to teach him right. But the Elven King was fooling around instead all the time. His horse was turning away from Thorin every time Thranduil tried to speak to him. He was afraid to hold the reins and the horse was doing the things it liked to do.  
Then Thorin gave him his own horse. It was easier for Thranduil to ride it now.  
“You gave me the wrong horse first time!” he joked.  
Thorin watched him riding. Slow, quicker, gallop.  
The Elven King was riding along the sea shore. The water splashes were flying all over his body like some bright crystal drops.  
This was just breathtakingly irresistible scene. Thorin was proudly admiring his beloved.  
“Thorin, I’m too aroused from these vibrations!” Thranduil got off the horse, quickly approaching the laughing Dwarf King.  
“I was quite sure you will be!” his eyes were shining with cunning twinkles.  
“So you were aware, you’re foxy little one!” Thranduil pretended frowning suspiciously, coming closer. “You were aware in advance!?!”  
Thorin stepped back, having chuckled out loud cheerfully.  
“Then I will use and punish you with my advantage now!” Thranduil jumped to him and made him fall down.  
They both burst giggling gleefully.  
“You should control yourself while riding!” Thorin was laughing to tears underneath. “Otherwise it will chase you every time!”  
Thranduil kissed him happily….

***  
At last, the two kings reached Erebor late at night when everyone has been already asleep.  
Thorin strewed their bed with the heaps of red rose petals. He allowed Thranduil to enter their room only with his eyes closed. The Dwarf King sat him down on the bed and offered to open his eyes.  
Thranduil stared around him with his sapphire eyes wide opened. He was stunned enormously trying to utter something, but then he was startled beyond speech altogether, having seen what Thorin put into his hands.  
The Elven King palpitated with excitement and ceased breathing for an instant, holding a big shimmering diamond carefully. Thorin noticed as his beloved turned pale first and then got scarlet. Thranduil was deeply admiring his grand present. He shifted his excited eyes to Thorin and uttered in quivering voice.  
“I will call it Thorin’s love. As it is so big and so precious!” he peered inside of it. “Its shining is endless as your love to me!”  
Thorin seemed to cry, hearing his words. His heart was broken now and it ached pleasantly inside of him.  
The Elven King was very happy and he stretched himself to the Dwarf King, sitting nearby, and thanked him with passionate long lasting kiss, forcing his beloved to push him back on the rose petals bed.  
The two kings helped one another to get rid of their clothes.  
Thorin was admiring his beloved’s pure, naked beauty for some seconds, having hold his breath. The Elven King was extremely dazzling and irresistible on red rose petals which contrasted brightly with his pale skin. This very moment the most luxurious and the sweetest rose for him was his Thranduil.  
He was smiling adorable to Thorin and his azure eyes shone like two big sapphires. The Elven King was biting his lips impatiently, looking a bit mysteriously at the Dwarf King.  
Thorin bent to his beloved.  
“Miz duzkak, you are so irresistible now, I’m stunned and can hardly breathe…” sighed out Thorin.  
Thranduil gazed into his eyes merrily.  
“You stun me every time with your words, when you’re saying this to me.” he licked his lips, shifting his eyes to Thorin’s half opened lips.  
“May I ask you to wish to love me now, I’m greatly aroused.” he stretched his lips to Thorin’s ones.  
The Dwarf King smiled to him.  
He scooped up the handful of rose petals and spread them along Thranduil’s chest.  
The Elven King was brimming over with joy. He was giggling from tickle.  
The Dwarf King covered all his body with tender kisses, making him moan and wiggle underneath in great delight.  
He went down to his belly, fondling his hips and then his cock.  
Thorin gripped it gently and then began to shake it. Next moment he felt as the Elven King tensed up, biting his lips and was watching him languished and with eagerness.  
The Dwarf King put his cock into the mouth and started to suck it.  
Thranduil began moaning loudly, digging his fingernails into sheets, his fists were full of rose petals.  
Thorin was bringing him to the top of delight, and the Elven King was whispering now ardently, gasping for air.  
“Oh, yeah…nin meleth…that’s it...don’t stop please …you’re making me …INSANE!!!!” he was screaming from mighty delight.  
The Dwarf King took his cock out of his mouth and smiled to Thranduil who flushed with excitement.  
“I think, it’s time to please you another way, miz duzkak, as I see you’re ready.”  
He then put more of the rose petals on Thranduil’s chest and pulled aside his thighs, leaning on his top.  
The Elven King started to moan again, having embraced Thorin’s buttocks and pressing him closer to his body.  
The Dwarf King inserted his fingers between Thranduil’s ones, squeezing his hands. He was kissing his hot lips at the same time and the Elven King was returning his kiss to him.  
They were making their sweet love, drowning in hundreds of scarlet petals, which stroked and tickled tenderly their excited bodies. Thranduil was moaning in a loud voice, with all his ardor, surrendering to gentle and strong at the same time hands of the Dwarf King.  
Their bodies were burning in passion. And that extremely pleasant feeling of silken rose petals tender touches between their bodies and underneath has become an extra thing, which heated them up immensely. The delicate scent stained their bodies with its sweetish, seductive fragrance. The two kings were enjoying this sweet sensation.  
It was hard to tell, which of them was more aroused, but the Elven King was expressing his feelings brighter as usually. His sweet moaning and sensual arching underneath were teasing Thorin immensely. These were two the most provocative things, which made him feel his coming climax. Besides, Thranduil was pleasantly rubbing his hardened cock against Thorin’s belly and that was too unbearably teasing.  
The Elven King began panting.  
“Seems, I’m coming, nin meleth!” he has licked his lips, looking tensely at Thorin.  
The Dwarf King only smiled, he was engulfed with the same feeling.  
He put all his last efforts, gratifying his beloved and cumming inside of him and sensed this hot liquid of the Elven King which was now spreading between their bodies.  
Thorin stretched himself along Thranduil’s body.  
“It was perfectly sweet and enormously pleasant, nin meleth!” smiled Thranduil, still blushed. “Your idea with rose petals was just fantastic! No one ever loved me this way.”  
Thorin kissed his lips thankfully.  
“The sweetest rose here is you, miz duzkak! All the roses fade against your beauty.” whispered Thorin gently. “Tender, passionate and sweet you are!”  
The Elven King smiled demurely to the Dwarf King.

***  
Although Thorin’s birthday was over, the Dwarf King was still full of surprises. He prepared one more special gift for his precious Thranduil. And it certainly should been stuck in his memory and make memorable impression with its amazing, unusual effect.  
So Thorin asked his beloved to put the silk blindfold on his eyes.  
The Elven King was shifting from foot to foot, feeling great impatience that fueled him inside.  
“Again? I’ve heard about it before already!” reminded he grumpy.  
“This time you will certainly like it!” promised Thorin, intercepting his beloved’s hand and leading him somewhere.  
Thranduil trusted his words, following after him.   
The Dwarf King made him go down and then up. The both kings were climbing and coming down so many stairs and passages for some time. Thorin helped his beloved everywhere, being his eyes.  
Finally, he brought him to some place. Thranduil felt that they stopped and strained himself right away.  
“You can remove it.” whispered the Dwarf King into his ear.  
The Elven King threw off the piece of silk tissue from his face abruptly, and the ultra-bright light dazzled him, he lost his breath for a second, and got frozen in stupefaction.  
He was now standing in the middle of the long, round hall, with dozens of huge mirrors, decorated with various, whimsical, precious stones. Rubies, emeralds, sapphires were sparkling glaringly everywhere, framing the mirrors.  
And all of them were showing countless of reflections of him now from different sides, and all they were gazing back at him with absolute admiration. In front, behind, under his feet, and even above, at the top.  
Thranduil raised his head in fascination and pride.  
“Oh, Thorin! It’s so delightful!” moaned he with pleasure, admiring his own, numerous reflections. “I’m more than touched! I’m just really and highly shocked!”  
“My love is endless to you like all these deep reflections you eyes can catch! You are my one true and only passion!” confessed Thorin, hugging his beloved.  
“It should be rather exciting and pleasant to make love here!” Thranduil licked his lips, catching the multitudinous reflections of the Dwarf King. “I can make love and possess of more Thorins now!” he giggled archly.  
“The same as I can!” agreed Thorin.  
Thranduil pulled him to the floor all of a sudden, jumping on his top.  
“Oh, you can see a lot of yourself above, fucking me! And I can see myself only aside!” mentioned he jealously. “I like to be on the top of you very much,” confessed he. “But as I’d like to see much of myself, it’s better for me to be bottom.”  
The Elven King then pushed the Dwarf King away and took his place. He leaned his long, slender legs on the Dwarf King’s shoulders, having pressed himself to him tightly.  
“Now I can see myself above better! How pleasantly I’ll be moaning when you find my secret place inside!” he winked frisky at his beloved.  
Thorin smiled merrily to inventive Thranduil and suddenly pulled him from the floor. He hugged him from behind, squeezing his thighs in his hands, teasing him.  
“Now we both can see ourselves everywhere!” mentioned he and heard as the Elven King purred with satisfaction in reply.  
Why do we only stand here and do nothing?” Thranduil tilted his head to Thorin’s side and the Dwarf King gifted him his sweet kiss.  
***  
It was not borne in the mind of Thorin how and when they managed to have a rest and sleep at last, as his elf lover was insatiable, indefatigable, durable as always. But that Day became the happiest piece of memory for the Dwarf King and the most unusual for his beloved Thranduil undoubtedly.   
The Elven King was very fond off having sex there, so he dragged his Dwarf King each day and every night and they both enjoyed their time in this secret place, sharing their never ending, seeming unbreakable love.


End file.
